Un nuevo yo
by CamiCamu3
Summary: Cuando el secreto de Gray y Lucy se ve descubierto, lo único que les queda es lamentarse por perder a las personas que, de cierta forma, eran importantes para ellos. Tanto Natsu como Juvia deciden crear un nuevo "yo" después de haber pasado tanto dolor. Aunque necesitarán un poco de ayuda para conseguirlo. (JuviaxSting) (NatsuxLisanna)
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Todos sabemos que si Fairy Tail me perteneciera, muchas cosas serían diferentes empezando por los shipps, pero bueno, es de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

...

Otro día más comenzaba en el reino de Fiore.

En Magnolia, cierta maga de agua despertaba esperando para pasar otro día más con su amado.

Se preparó y cuando ya estuvo lista, salió directo hacia el gremio más alborotador de Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

Abrió la puerta despacio. Era temprano, lo cual significaba que los magos más activos del gremio todavía no habían llegado para causar estragos en algún lugar del país.

—Buenos días, Juvia —La saludó Mirajane que atendía la barra.

—Buenos días, Mira-san —saludó devuelta la peliazul.

—Si buscas a Gray, todavía no ha llegado —avisó Mira y Juvia solo bajó la mirada un poco deprimida.

Fue sentarse en una de las mesas junto a Levy, quién leía un libro.

—Buenos días, Levy-san —saludó Juvia a la peliazul sentada en frente de ella.

—Oh, buenos días Juvia, ¿que tal todo? —preguntó Levy levantando la vista de su libro y fijándose en la de ojos azules.

Juvia iba a contestar, sino hubiera sido interrumpida por Natsu, quién abrió la puerta del gremio de una patada y entrando un poco enfadado seguido de Happy, quien trataba inútilmente de calmarlo.

—Maldito hielitos —murmuraba el pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en una mesa cerca de donde se encontraban ambas chicas sentadas.

—¿Sucede algo, Natsu? —preguntó Levy al ver de ese modo a Natsu.

Él se acercó a ellas y se sentó al lado de Juvia.

—El estúpido nudista, eso pasó. Iba caminando con Luce para venir aquí pero de la nada apareció el idiota de Gray y le dijo a Luce algo. Luego ella me dijo que me viniera solo y que luego ella vendría y ¡Se fue! ¡Con el idiota de Gray! ¡Y no con su novio! —relató Natsu y bufaba mientras tomaba uno de los bollos de pan que Levy había pedido antes.

—Me pregunto que es lo que tienen que hacer esos dos juntos —pensó Levy en voz alta.

Mientras Levy y Natsu hablaban, por la cabeza de Juvia solo pasaba el que su Gray-sama estuviera junto con su rival de amor, y ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

Luego de un rato, se escuchó un gran golpe. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Gajeel abrirla de una patada, debido a que tenía agarrado a Gray y lo arrastraba, mientras que Lucy le seguía por detrás pidiéndole que lo soltara.

Levy, Juvia y Natsu se levantaron y se fueron hacia ellos.

Gajeel arrojó a Gray al piso con brusquedad mientras lo miraba furioso. Lucy se acercó a Gray preocupada y le acarició el cabello, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los demás, y menos para dos personas.

—C-cálmate Gajeel, ¿que sucedió? —interrumpió Levy el duelo de miradas entre el dragon slayer de acero y el alquimista.

—¿Que sucedió? Pregunten a estos dos idiotas —dijo Gajeel con desprecio. En ese momento, llegó Wendy, Erza y Lily, que había perdido de vista a Gajeel en el camino y se encontró a las chicas mientras le buscaba.

—No tenemos nada que decir, idiota —gruñó Gray entre dientes mientras miraba a Gajeel molesto.

—Explícanos, Gajeel —pidió Levy. Todo el gremio se puso atento cuando Gajeel empezó a explicar lo pasado.

 _Cuando Gajeel pasaba por las calles de Magnolia seguido de su compañero exceed, sintió dos aromas realmente conocidos para él. Lo raro, es que no sentía los aromas que deberían estar con ellos._

 _Con ayuda de su gran olfato se guió hacia la fuente de esos aromas, dejando al exceed un poco atrás, hasta que lo perdió de vista._

 _Llegó a un callejón sin salida, donde se veían unas sombras moviéndose lentamente. Se acercó a aquellas siluetas temiendo encontrarse con lo que menos quería, aunque cierta parte de él ya sabía que era lo que iba a encontrar, y acertó._

 _Allí estaban Gray y Lucy, besándose salvajemente. Lucy estaba pegada a la pared mientras rodeaba con sus piernas la cadera de Gray. Él, por su parte, tocaba la cintura de la chica._

 _—¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo, malditos?! —gritó Gajeel sobresaltando a la pareja, quienes se separaron inmediatamente._

 _Ambos lo miraban asustados. Sabían que su mentira iba a ser descubierta algún día, pero no creían que ese día sería hoy._

 _—G-Gajeel —tartamudeó la rubia._

 _—¡¿Acaso tú no estabas saliendo con salamander?! —gritó Gajeel enfadado. Lucy solo bajó la cabeza, apenada._

 _¡Y a ti que te importa, cabeza de metal!_ _—gritó Gray, defendiendo a Lucy quién y sentía que las lagrimas iban a a salir en cualquier momento._

 _—Hielos, tú también cállate. Juvia está hace más de tres años esperando una maldita respuesta de tu parte y tú lo único que haces es huir como el cobarde que eres_ _—Le sacó en cara Gajeel._

 _—Pues realmente nunca he pensado en corresponderle a Juvia, para que te quede claro, idiota_ _—dijo Gray sintiendo como la rabia le consumía y no le dejaba medir sus palabras._ _—Enserio, por mi se puede quedar esperando todo el tiempo que necesite, nadie sería tan estúpido como para querer a alguien así de acosador como ella lo es. Diría que hasta da miedo._

 _Gajeel no soportó lo que el alquimista decía sobre quien consideraba su hermana menor, así que lo primero que hizo fue pegarle con el puño cerrado en la quijada. Lo tomó por la ropa y lo empezó a llevar hacia el gremio. A ver si tenía los huevos de decir todo lo que dijo al frente de la peliazul, a ver si era capaz de romper el corazón de la chica que ha estado tanto tiempo con él, romperle el corazón a alguien que dio la vida por él y que por esa razón ahora carga con esa maldita cicatriz en su bello cuerpo, que día a día se esfuerza para que él, solo él, note algo de las cosas que hace para ganar su atención y, aunque sea, una parte de su_ corazón.

 _Lo llevó a rastras por la ciudad hasta llegar al gremio._ —Y eso fue lo que hicieron estos gamberros —dijo Gajeel. Todos miraban atónitos su relato, las recién llegadas no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando allí.

Natsu miraba a los dos magos tirados en el suelo. ¿Realmente lo que dijo Gajeel es verdad?

Gray dejó de mirar a Gajeel, con la esperanza de que Juvia no haya llegado al gremio todavía, sentimiento que se esfumó al verla inexpresiva mirándole.

Se levanto la siguió mirando.

Aunque no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, sus ojos decían otra cosa. Le preguntaban _¿Porqué?_ de la forma más dolorosa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de ella no salió nada.

Juvia se acercó hacia ellos, ya expresando un poco lo que estaba sintiendo. Su interior se estaba desmoronando y su cara iba cambiando poco a poco hasta que una mueca dolida apareciera.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca, Juvia levantó la mano como si le fuera a pegar. Él cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que no llegó.

Juvia cerró la mano que tenía alzada en un puño y lentamente la bajó. Gray abrió los ojos al no sentir el contacto de la palma de Juvia con su mejilla y la miró con los ojos como platos.

Nunca creyó que solo una cara podría mostrar tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, angustia. No hasta que vio la cara de Juvia.

Su labio inferior temblaba igual que sus manos, muchos creían que se desmayaría allí mismo, sus ojos se iban tornando rojos y fuera se escuchaban truenos.

Gray quizo tocarla, pero ella se alejó y salió del gremio bajo la mirada de todos.

La había roto por completo.

Gajeel miraba furioso la escena mientras Levy y Lily trataban de calmarlo para que no se lance hacia el pelinegro y lo muela a golpes.

Natsu se acercó a Lucy, que ya estaba llorando como Magdalena. Ella lo miró.

—N-Natsu, y-yo —gimoteó ella pero fue interrumpida por Natsu.

—¿Porque? —preguntó él. Con una sola pregunta, tanto Lucy como Gray quedaron inmóviles. —¿Porque lo hicieron? —siguió Natsu.

—Natsu —dijo Happy al ver como su mejor amigo trataba de contener las lágrimas que querian escapar de sus ojos.

—¿Acaso no fui lo suficiente para tí? —preguntó Natsu, haciendo que Lucy soltara más lágrimas.

—Lo siento —susurró Lucy y bajó la mirada. No podía ver a nadie a los ojos.

—Yo también —le respondió Natsu y salió del gremio sin importale que afuera hubiera empezado a chispear.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

...

Una joven de cabellos ondulados y azules comenzó a caminar lento por las calles de Magnolia.

El cielo había empezado a nublarse, a pesar de que hasta hace un rato había un sol radiante. Pero era algo que no podía controlar. Creía que si se mantenía feliz y optimista nunca más volvería a ver el cielo nublado o lluvioso por su culpa, pero lamentablemente se equivocaba.

Poco le importaba mojarse con el agua que cae del cielo, lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras de Gray. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada? Había hecho más de lo que estaba a su alcance por que el mago llegara a tenerle aunque sea un poco de cariño ¿Y así terminó?

Y ni hablar de Lucy. Justo cuando ya le estaba empezando a considerar una gran amiga, sucede esto y todo se arruina.

¿Porqué no podía ser feliz por una vez?¿Acaso el problema era ella? Pues era bastante probable lo último.

Tendría que volver a los viejos tiempos, deprimiéndose sola, con su paraguas y su raro peinado.

—Mira, Rogue —dijo una voz a lo lejos. La reconocía, pero no lograba distinguir de quien era.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ella y se detuvieron, logrando que ella lograra distinguir unos zapatos de cuero.

Levantó la vista y se topó con unos ojos rojizos y cabello negro, como Gajeel. Lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Juvia-san? —preguntó el joven y ella le miró más. Era Rogue Cheney de Sabertooth junto a su exceed, Frosch. Lo recordaba de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos cuando tuvo su encuentro con Gajeel.

—Oh, hola Rogue-san —dijo ella tratando de verse lo mejor posible. Aunque estuviera deprimida no quería preocupar a nadie más.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él al ver sus ojos rojos. Ella solo negó. —Bien —respondió al gesto de la peliazul y puso su paraguas sobre ella, evitando que se moje, pero mojándose en su lugar.

—Juvia está bien, cúbrase usted —dijo la joven y trató de que Rogue cediera y se cubriera a él y a Frosch con el paraguas.

—¿Segura? —preguntó y ella asintió. Retiró el paraguas un poco dubitativo y lo puso de vuelta sobre él. —¿Que hace fuera con esta lluvia?

—Juvia solo pasea un poco, le gusta mojarse con la lluvia. —mintió Juvia. —¿Y ustedes que hacen por aquí? —Cambió de tema.

—Nos dirigíamos hacia Fairy Tail, Sting nos dio una invitación para ellos. Es para festejar que ya es maestro desde hace un año —dijo Rogue.

—Oh, mil felicidades para él entonces —dijo Juvia con una dulce sonrisa, entonces recordó lo triste que estaba. —Bien, Juvia tiene que irse ahora.

—¿Quiere que la acompañemos? —preguntó Rogue y la peliazul negó.

—No, ustedes pueden ir a Fairy Tail y entregar la carta, Juvia estará bien por su cuenta —dijo y Rogue asintió dudoso. —Cuidense

—Tú también —Le respondió él.

—¡Fro piensa lo mismo! —dijo el exceed ganándose una sonrisa de la chica mientras se marchaba.

Al llegar a Fairy Hills, entró a su cuarto y se encerró toda la tarde allí, ahogándose en sus lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta y con el corazón partido.

Horas antes, en el gremio de Fairy Tail, el mensajero llegó con la noticia y la carta del maestro de Sabertooth.

Rogue abrió la puerta despacio, temiendo lo que podría encontrarse en ese desastroso gremio.

Allí dentro, estaban la mayoría con caras decepcionadas, tristes y enfadadas.

Cuando se percataron de su presencia, Erza se acercó a él.

—Rogue, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? preguntó la pelirroja, mientras sonreía de forma amable y tomaba al exceed vestido de rana en sus brazos.

—Sting les ha enviado una carta a todo Fairy Tail —dijo e inmediatamente todos lo miraron. —Es una invitación para que vayan a su fiesta.

—Oh, ¿y que celebra? —preguntó Wendy, llegando al lado de Erza junto a Charle.

—El que ya pasó un año siendo maestro de Sabertooth —explicó Rogue —. Todos los detalles están en la carta.

—Oh, gracias por traerla, Rogue —dijo Erza y el chico hizo una reverencia, haciéndole una seña a Frosch para que se marcharan de allí.

—Una pregunta —dijo Rogue antes de irse. Erza y Wendy lo miraron expectantes. —¿Sucedió algo? Generalmente suele haber muchos desastres por estos lares.

Ambas chicas se miraron y negaron ya que a ellas tampoco les había quedado muy en claro lo que había pasado.

—No sucedió nada, Rogue-san, no se preocupe —Le respondió Wendroca. Rogue asintió y se marchó seguido de Frosch.

Erza y Wendy empezaron a preguntar a los demás que había sucedido. Mientras Mirajane les explicaba, Lisanna miraba pensativa la mesa que tenía en frente.

—¿Lisanna, estás bien? —preguntó Laxus a su lado, que desde hace ya un rato la vio así.

—Oh, si... solo pensaba en lo mal que lo deben estar pasando Juvia y Natsu —dijo con una mirada triste.

—¿Porqué no lo buscas? —dijo Laxus de repente.

—¡¿EH?!

—Venga ya, medio gremio ya sabe lo que sientes hacia Natsu, no vengas a hacerte la desentendida ahora y ve a buscarlo —reclamó Laxus.

—P-pero eso sería como... a-aprovecharse de la situación y yo no soy capaz de hacer eso —dijo Lisanna mientras tocaba sus calientes mejillas.

—Entonces piensa que no te estas aprovechando, sino que lo estas ayudando a sentirse mejor —dijo Laxus con una media sonrisa.

Lisanna asintió toda roja y se levantó tambaleante hacia la puerta del gremio.

—¿Liss? —preguntó Mira al verla abrir la puerta. —¿Vas a algún lado?

—T-tengo algo que hacer, vuelvo dentro de poco —dijo nerviosa y se fue antes de que su hermana pudiera responder.

Cuando salió, el único lugar que se le pasó por la cabeza fue la casa del peligrosa, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

No muchos sabían donde estaba, pero ella ya recordaba el camino de memoria. Algunas veces iban a hacer estupideces junto con Happy en esa casa, que era el único lugar que Lucy no quería ir, ya que decía que era asqueroso y todo estaba sucio.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar la puerta, pero se dio por rendida cuando nadie respondió.

Natsu no estaba allí, eso era seguro.

Se dio media vuelta, pero algo llamó su atención.

Una pequeña nube de humo negro salía de entre la arboleda del bosque. Eso era humo de fuego, no había duda.

Fue hacia allí y empezó a recorrer el bosque. Llegó hasta el lago en el que solían pescar de pequeños y encontró al pelirrosa al lado de un tronco quemándose, mientras golpeaba una roca.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó suavemente para no asustarlo a la vez que se acercaba a él de forma lenta.

El de ojos jade se dio vuelta rápido y la miró serio.

—¿Que haces aquí, Lisanna? —dijo Natsu mientras volvía su mirada a la piedra, mas no la siguió golpeando.

Lisanna se sorprendió por su tono. El Natsu que siempre anda con una boba sonrisa en su rostro y era el más alegre y positivo del gremio, le hablaba con una voz fría y distante.

—P-pues, creía que no era una buena idea que te quedes solo en un momento como este —dijo nerviosa la peliblanca.

El chico no dijo nada, solo siguió observando la piedra, hasta que sintió a su amiga de la infancia sentarse a su lado y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrosado.

—Natsu... ¿Que te gustaba de Lucy? —preguntó la peliblanca, aun sabiendo que la respuesta le dolería más a ella que a él.

—Pues... toda ella. Aunque se enoja por nada y tiene esa manía de mostrar mucho cuerpo, aún así, es divertida, amable, hermosa, sexy... diría que antes era fiel, pero... —Natsu se quedó callado.

Lisanna levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos y se asomaban alguna lágrimas.

—Puedes desahogarte... —Le susurró Lisanna y allí Natsu rompió en llanto. Lloraba por todo, pero más que nada, por ser traicionado por las personas que más quería.

Gray, su gran amigo desde hace muchos años ya, a pesar de sus peleas y su feos apodos, se querían y se cuidaban entre ellos, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿No eran amigos?

Y luego estaba Lucy... desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que era hermosa, al cabo de algunos meses, ya se encontraba loco por ella, aunque ella no lo notara. Verla vestirse de forma provocadora y que los demás hombres babearan por ella era algo que no soportaba, pero tampoco quería admitirlo en voz alta. Amaba su sonrisa y el día en que ella se confesó, su mundo y su corazón dieron un vuelco e pareciera que hicieron una fiesta. Ser correspondido por la persona que más quieres era genial, además que era la primera vez que él sentía algo más que amistad hacia alguien.

Pero luego llegó ese día, viendo a esos dos siendo arrastrados por Gajeel mientras anunciaba su sucia traición. Mentiría si decía que no le había dolido.

Por Dios, lo habían destrozado, y lo peor es que no era el único al que habían herido, Juvia estaba igual o peor que él.

Ver como los esfuerzos de años de ambos se hacían trizas en tan solo unos pocos minutos era devastador, no solo para ellos, sino también para las personas que conocen su historia, todo lo que vivieron e hicieron juntos, todos los problemas que superaron.

Y luego estaban esas dos personas. Esas dos que sabían que todo era una mala idea y que traería graves consecuencias, pero no se detuvieron y siguieron engañando a todos. Cada beso que le daba Gray a Lucy era diferente a los de Natsu. Eso Lucy lo sabía. Los de Gray eran salvajes, calientes; mientras que los de Natsu eran lentos, tímidos, románticos. Y para Gray, cada abrazo que le daba Juvia no era lo mismo que con Lucy. Con Juvia se sentía bien, aunque un poco intimidado y a veces deseaba que la peliazul solo lo dejara en paz y se vaya a algún otro lugar que no sea con él; mientras que con Lucy podía hablar normalmente sin que le estuviera alagando en cada oración, haciendo bromas normales y sonreír de verdad.

Ambos se habían enamorado de la persona con la que no debían, pero nunca lo dejaron en claro frente a los demás y mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo solo ocasionó problemas que no sabían si iban a poder responder.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

...

Al día siguiente, ni Juvia ni Natsu se presentaron al gremio. Todo estaba tranquilo y podría decirse, algo depresivo.

Lucy estaba junto con Erza, Mira y Levy, contándoles como había empezado todo con Gray y cuando.

—Todo empezó cuando ya tenía dos meses saliendo con Natsu, en el día que Juvia se había enfermado, ¿recuerdan? —comenzó Lucy y las otras la miraron atentas y asintieron, respondiendo su pregunta —Íbamos a hacer una misión con Natsu, pero ese día no tenía ganas y entonces se quedó peleando con Gajeel. La cosas es que Gray me ofreció a que hagamos una misión juntos. Ambos necesitábamos dinero y como no teníamos a nuestros respectivos compañeros de misiones, pensamos en ir juntos.

—Oh si, recuerdo que me pidieron una misión que daban como recompensa unos trescientos mil jewels —dijo Mira, recordando aquello.

—Si. Fuimos y cuando terminamos la misión íbamos a volver, pero los trenes no estaban funcionando y teníamos que esperar al día siguiente. Entonces buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos esa noche y encontramos un hotel barato. Lo único malo que tenía era que solo quedaba una habitación y ya era tarde para buscar otro lugar, así que aceptamos —explicó Lucy —Y bueno, estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que no sé cuando sucedió que terminé sobre él en la cama y... —Lucy iba a continuar, hasta que Erza la interrumpió.

—¿Te acostaste con Gray aún teniendo pareja? —preguntó Titania, mientras Lucy asentía sonrojada a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

—Y lo siguió haciendo —Les recordó Mirajane, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Lucy.

—Realmente me arrepiento, pero todo lo que me hizo sentir Gray en solo una noche era tan diferente a lo que sentía con Natsu en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos —dijo Lucy mientras las otras tres chicas la miraban inexpresivas.

—Y si te gustaba Gray, ¿por qué no terminaste con Natsu? —habló por fin Levy.

—Supongo que no quería hacerle daño. Natsu era y es alguien importante para mí y no quiero que sufra, y menos si es por mí —Se excusó Lucy. Levy la miró de forma desaprobadora.

—Pues creo que sufrió más al enterarse por terceros. Lu-chan, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, pero debo decirte que esta vez te equivocaste. No, tú sola no. Tú y Gray se equivocaron y causaron más daño del que habrían provocado contando su situación de forma sincera —dijo Levy.

—¿Creen que Natsu y Juvia nos perdonen? —preguntó Lucy desanimada.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió de inmediato Erza —Lo mejor es que le dejen su espacio a ambos. No creo que en algún momento pronto los quieran ver. Mejor esperen hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco y discúlpense como es debido.

—Erza tiene razón. Imagino que son las últimas personas de la tierra a las que quieran ver —dijo Mira. Lucy se sintió mal al oír eso, pero sabía que tenían razón.

Esa mañana, una peliazul se despertaba con un humor de perros. Se había quedado hasta tarde empapando su almohada con lágrimas. Había decidido no ir al gremio ese día, y vaya que había sido una buena decisión.

No se sentía con ganas de ver a alguien. Menos aparecerse así como así en el gremio, fingiendo que no había pasado nada cuando apenas podía soportar el nudo en su garganta. Llamenla cobarde, pero prefería ahorrarse las miradas de pena.

Finalmente, luego de haberlo pensado lo mejor posible, decidió que desecharía todo lo que le recordara a Gray, que era prácticamente todo su cuarto, o bueno, la mayoría de él.

Eso le tardaría bastante tiempo, pero era mucho mejor que deprimirse. Al menos la distraería.

Cambiando de tema, un pelirrosa se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su casa en medio del bosque.

Happy había probado todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para alegrarle un poco, pero Natsu parecía estar tan lejos de la realidad en esos momentos.

Al pequeño Exceed no le quedó de otra que llamar a alguien a quien le hiciera caso.

Una hora más tarde, Natsu estaba llorando en brazos de Erza a moco tendido. Happy quería llamar a Lisanna, pero en cuanto Erza lo vio quiso acompañarlo para poder ver el estado de Natsu, el cual era más que deplorable.

—Ya, ya —decía Erza acariciando los cabellos del chico —Quizás no era la indicada para ti.

—P-pero... yo la amo... —susurró entre lagrimas Natsu.

Erza no hizo más que abrazarlo más fuerte, pegándolo más a su pecho y sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a aguarse. Después de todo, le tenía mucho afecto al muchacho y verlo en ese estado le dolía más que nada.

—E-Erza... —dijo el chico.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —dijo ella.

—N-no...

—¡Erza, lo estás asfixiando! —gritó Happy con una mezcla de molestia y diversión.

Erza miró hacia Natsu, quien tenía su rostro casi morado por la falta de aire.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento, Natsu! —gritó Erza alejándose de Natsu para dejarlo respirar —Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

—Muchas gracias, Erza —dijo Happy al ver a Natsu un poco más animado que antes. La nombrada solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

—Happy —dijo Natsu. Happy se giró hacia él y le miró curioso —¿Puedes llamar a Lisanna?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al exceed, mas no se opuso y salió de inmediato volando en busca de la peliblanca.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Iba con unas bolsas en ambas manos y se dirigía a la casa de Natsu. No se había encontrado con Erza al ir por otro camino.

—¡Lisanna! —gritó el exceed, llamando la atención de la chica, quien tenía la vista fija en el piso.

—Oh, Happy ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la albina.

—Iba a buscarte. Natsu te necesita —explicó Happy y Lisanna solo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Acaso Natsu había dicho que la necesitaba?

—V-vale, vamos —dijo Lisanna sintiendo como sus nervios iban en aumento.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Natsu tumbado en el suelo boca abajo.

—Natsu, ya traje a Lisanna —avisó Happy.

Natsu levantó la cabeza un poco y vio como Lisanna lo miraba curiosa.

—Necesito un abrazo —murmuró Natsu volviendo a chocar su rostro contra el piso.

Happy lo miró y se acercó, abrazando la espalda del pelirrosa.

Natsu se dio la vuelta y abrazó de vuelta a Happy. Al sentir la mirada de Lisanna sobre ellos, le extendió una mano, invitándola a unirse.

Lisanna, nerviosa, tomó la mano y sintió como el Dragon Slayer la atrajo hacia él, envolviendo a Happy y a ella en un cálido abrazo.

" _Parecemos una familia_ " Fue lo que pasó por la mente de la peliblanca mientras sonreía recorando cierto momento de su infancia juntos.

•••

 **Hey!!**

 **Seh, tardé en actualizar, pero ya está recién salidito del horno.**

 **Agradezco mucho los favs y sus reviews, realmente me animan mucho :)**

 **Pues, nos leemos pronto :D**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer** **: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

...

Erza volvía de la casa de Natsu. Ella sabía lo mal que lo debían estar pasando él y Juvia. Ella podía asegurar haberse sentido de la misma manera aquella vez que Jellal le dijo que ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón, bueno casi de la misma manera. A ellos lo traicionaron, a ella la rechazaron. _Casi_.

La pelirroja pensó en ir a los dormitorios de Fairy Hills, no había sabido nada de Juvia desde el día anterior.

Al llegar subió las escaleras a paso tranquilo. Estaba pensando en los posibles estados en los que se podría encontrar la peliazul.

—Puede estar llorando a moco tendido... no, estaría lloviendo ahora mismo —pensaba en voz alta Titania.

Cuando por fin llegó frente a la puerta de la maga de agua dudó sobre si tocar o no. Sabía que estaba mal meterse en los problemas de los demás, en este caso de Natsu, Lucy, Juvia y Gray, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Y si aquella peliazul había cometido alguna estupidez. O peor, ¿qué si la maga se aislaba y volvía a ser aquella Juvia miembro de Phantom Lord?

Tenía que evitar ambas opciones de cualquier manera.

Luego de reflexionar unos segundos, se decidió por llamar a su puerta.

Esperó, esperó y esperó. No se oía nada del otro lado.

—¿Juvia? —llamó golpeando la puerta nuevamente.

Silencio.

El miedo se acumulaba más y más en el pecho de Erza. Puede que si haya hecho alguna estupidez y ninguno haya estado allí para impedirlo.

—Juvia —Volvió a llamar, con la voz un poco más cargada de desesperación.

Cuando escuchó un estruendo dentro de la habitación y un leve quejido, suspiró con alivio.

Pocos segundos después, apareció una Juvia con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros y con la ropa del día anterior.

—Erza-san —dijo Juvia mientras la miraba con esos ojos azules, ahora hinchados tanto por el sueño como por el llanto.

—Juvia, vine a verte. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Erza. Juvia asintió y se alejó un poco, dejándole espacio para entrar.

—Tome asiento, Erza-san, prepararé un poco de té —dijo Juvia mientras se dirigía a un rincón dónde estaba una pequeña estufa con una pava encima. La pelirroja obedeció y se sentó alrededor de una mesita ratona.

Erza miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba casi vacía, exceptuando un rincón el cual se encontraba lleno de cosas y peluches iguales a Gray hechos un lío.

—Aquí tiene, Erza-san —dijo Juvia entregándole una taza de té y sentándose frente a ella.

—Gracias Juvia —agradeció. Dio un sorbo y miró a la peliazul. Realmente parecía un zombi. —¿Cómo estás?

Juvia se sobresaltó ante la inesperada pregunta, pero de inmediato bajó la mirada.

—¿Cómo cree que Juvia está, Erza-san? —dijo y sonrió un poco triste. Erza la miró con lástima. —No mire a Juvia así, Erza-san. Juvia está intentando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a caer en ese agujero negro en el que estaba antes.

—Lo sé, y créeme si te digo que, si tienes algún problema o alguna inquietud, siempre puedes venir a hablarlo conmigo. O simplemente puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras, estoy aquí para apoyarte, no para juzgarte —comentó Erza sonriendo. Juvia vio en ella una especie de aura maternal que nunca sintió, que no pudo evitar que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin poder pararlo.

Titania solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, siendo correspondida por la peliazul. Ninguna habló, solo se mantenían abrazadas. Juvia lloraba en su pecho, mientras Erza acariciaba su cabello y su espalda de forma protectora.

—Juvia... Juvia tiene miedo, Erza-san. Todos siempre terminan dejando a Juvia. ¿Acaso Juvia no es suficiente? ¿En qué se equivoca? No lo entiendo —sollozó Juvia mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y controlar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

—Juvia, no digas eso. Eres más que suficiente, el problema está en las personas que no saben valorar lo que tienen —dijo Erza.

—P-pero...

—Pero nada, si hay alguien que no supo valorarte, tienes a una familia que te quiere y te ama por lo que eres. Fairy Tail es esa familia, que no se te olvide —decía Erza. Juvia solo escuchaba atenta sus palabras, mientras soltaba pequeños hipidos. —Así que mañana ven al gremio y muestrales esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes. No te derrumbes por cosas sin importancia.

—Juvia se lo agradece, Erza-san —susurró Juvia mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo.

—No hay problema, Juvia —respondió Erza sonriendo con ternura. —¿Quieres que te ayude a tirar eso? —preguntó apuntando al "rincón de Gray".

Juvia pareció pensarlo, y justo cuando Erza estaba por decirle que no importaba si no quería, asintió.

—Bien, pues manos a la obra —dijo Titania con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba y extendía una mano a Juvia para que la imite.

Ambas chicas pasaron el resto de la mañana tirando todo. Cuando terminaron, la habitación lucía mucho más amplia y, por supuesto, más vacía y solitaria.

—Creo que Juvia irá de compras —dijo la peliazul con una sonrisita.

—Deberías. Te acompañaría, pero Mira me pidió que le ayude en el gremio. ¿Te molesta? —preguntó Titania.

—Para nada, Erza-san. Creo que ir sola ayudaría a Juvia a concentrarse más en su objetivo —dijo la maga elemental, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte de la pelirroja.

—Bien, entonces buena suerte —dijo Titania con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Luego volvió y agregó —Espero que pienses en aparecer en el gremio mañana, alegrarías a muchos.

Juvia asintió y Erza por fin se pudo ir.

La de ojos azules suspiró y fue a por un cajón, donde tenía sus ahorros escondidos.

—Creo que por fin podré gastarlos en otra cosa que no sea Gray-sam... san —susurró Juvia, tomó la bolsa con jewels y la dejó en la mesa para poder irse a preparar.

Cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación, y así, de Fairy Hills.

Caminó por las calles de Magnolia hasta llegar a la zona comercial. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, pero eso no le impidió a la peliazul avanzar.

Miraba los escaparates de las pequeñas tiendas, de los bazares y se permitía ver alguna que otra tienda de moda.

Vió unos preciosos cuadros en un bazar. Ni muy grandes, ni muy chicos, pero perfectos oara decorar su habitación.

Entró en el local y fue directo al vendedor.

—Buen día, señorita ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —dijo el hombre que atendía.

—Juvia ha visto unos cuadros en el escaparate —dijo la joven peliazul.

—Oh, sígame. Esos cuadros son realmente antiguos, sus marcos están hechos de madera de un árbol que ya no existe... —Juvia iba a seguir escuchando al vendedor, pero unos gritos al otro lado del local la distrajeron.

—¡Demonios! Y yo que creía que no valdría tanto. ¿Puede hacerme una rebajita? —preguntó un joven de cabellera dorada frente al mostrador.

La chica que lo atendía sonrió un poco incómoda.

—Lo siento señor, pero me es imposible hacer eso —respondió con educación.

—Lector ¿por casualidad no tienes unos cuantos jewels más? —preguntó el joven.

El pequeño gatito buscó en los bolsillos de su chaleco, mas no encontró nada.

—Lo siento Sting-kun, pero no tengo nada —respondió el gatito.

Juvia, al escuchar el nombre, cayó en cuenta que era el maestro de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez. La única vez que hablaron fue en su batalla en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

—Oh rayos, y yo que necesitaba este precioso centro de mesa —dijo Sting haciendo un puchero de forma infantil.

—¿Que le parece, señorita? El precio no es tan elevado —dijo el vendedor tratando de influir en Juvia para que compré aquellos cuadros.

—Los llevo —dijo y se acercó al mostrador, seguida del señor.

—Joder, ahora solo tendré que esperar a que llegue Rogue y pague lo que falta —murmuró Sting a Lector mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Serían 30000 jewels, señorita —dijo el señor.

Juvia le pagó y tomó la bolsa con los cuadros. Miró a un lado, donde estaba Sting tratando de negociar con la empleada, pero parece que no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

Respiró profundo y se acercó al rubio. Tocó su hombro un poco tímida y el chico se dio vuelta alterado.

—Sting-san, si quiere, Juvia podría pagar lo que le falta —ofreció de manera tímida la maga elemental.

—Oh, enserio no hace falta Juvia-san, estamos llegando a un acuerdo ¿No es así? —preguntó a la empleada y está negó lentamente.

—Insisto. ¿Cuanto le falta?

—1900 jewels —dijo la empleada. Juvia sacó ese dinero y se lo entregó.

—Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto —dijo la chica.

Ambos magos salieron del lugar acompañados del pequeño exceed.

—Enserio le devolveré el dinero, Juvia-san —dijo Sting un poco apenado.

—Está bien, tome esto como un pequeño regalo —dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

—¿Va al gremio? —preguntó Sting curioso.

—N-no. Juvia no ha ido al gremio últimamente —dijo Juvia y Sting pudo notar un pequeño cambio en la voz de esta. Iba a preguntar, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

—¿Quiere que le ayude con eso? —preguntó Sting. Antes de que Juvia contestará, le arrebató los cuadros y los llevó él.

—No hace falta, Sting-kun. Puedo sola —murmuró Juvia.

—Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento —Le guiñó el ojo y empezó a caminar.

—Guíanos, Juvia-san —dijo Lector.

—E-está bien —susurró Juvia y caminó a la par del rubio.

Mientras se iban perdiendo entre la multitud, una persona había visto todo y ahora observaba con una sonrisa por donde el trío se fue.

—Ara, ara.

•••

 **Hola**

 **Lamento la demora, pero aquí está.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, me dan mucho ánimo a seguir con esta historia.**


End file.
